Menolos
Menolos, otherwise known as "Meno," is a Gilnean harvest wizard in service to the Blades of Greymane. Although relatively unknown and young, the boy possesses remarkable talent for druidism and harvest wizardry. It wasn't until the arrival of the Kaldorei that Menolos picked up on shapeshifting, particularly into a crow, for both military and casual purposes. While he may be in his crow form on multiple occasions, Menolos seems to heavily rely on his ability to harness arcane and nature magic together in dissonant harmony. History Childhood Born into a poor family amidst nobles and citizens alike alongside his twin, Menolos did not have the most ideal childhood. His mother, Carolina, had fair skin and vibrantly red hair, whereas his father was a noble of high-standing. The father, who did not expect her to have a child, much less two, dismissed her into obscurity and never sought to speak with her again. Due to the erection of the Greymane Wall, he and many others lived in isolation from the rest of the world. He was told to have been born in Keel Harbor, but perhaps it was because of his mother's irrational absent-mindedness, his birthplace seemed to have changed on her beset sporadically. She was also heavily uneducated, speaking in incomprehensible drawls and slurs. Menolos understood at a very young age that she had only survived because of her beauty and her ability to manipulate others into doing favors for her. Living from shadow to shadow, Menolos witnessed children of nobility younger than himself receive gifts that they did not necessarily deserve; the shiny new reins for the steed they had gotten a year ago, or their specially crafted greatsword for any future endeavors on the battlefield. Bitter and also jealous, Menolos naively attempted to seek those things only to be shut down by his mother. As it soon turns out, his mother left him to fend for himself while taking his twin with her. Initially upset without knowing what to do, Menolos was taken in by his maternal grandmother, Agatha, who lived in seclusion from the towns. He also found out he had an older sister named Eska. For the most part, things went well. Agatha was a gifted harvest witch, using her prowess of nature to grow plants and provide for herself seamlessly. This brought out an unseen gift within Menolos, who instinctively began to do it as well. However basic his control of it may ahve been, Agatha was impressed and began to officially teach him the ways of the Old. He also came to find out this was one of the reasons she escaped the company of people in villages, though she did not claim it to be the primary reason. Regardless, Menolos learned how to conjure energy from the life surrounding him, and that gave him the first foundation to identity what he would be known as today; a harvest wizard. Personality Menolos is an incredibly intelligent harvest wizard, particularly for his age--especially odd considering his lack of formal education during his youth--which makes him a fantastic tactician. Unfortunately, this is not mirrored in his speech, since he speaks in a manner that would be considered beneath for nobility. Thus, while he is a natural tactician, he is not a natural leader and will jump up at the chance to drop down if ever forcefully put into a position of authority. Although the boy is open-minded to new ideas, there's a deep-seated hatred inside him that he has for nobles. He's tolerant of their presence and will be friendly, but he does not pretend to care for them beyond that. In short, the boy loves Gilneas more than he loves the upper-class Gilneans. Due to this dislike of nobles and him as a lower-class Gilnean (non-nobility), Menolos heavily empathizes with any oppressed groups and will, in fact, go out of his way to help them out even if it meant dire consequences for him. Menolos differs from many other Gilneans that he doesn't revere The Light as they do. He acknowledges its existence, but is very much a follower of the Old Ways. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Gilnean Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Druids